


Fixing Paradise

by WolfyWithSunglasses



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children Of Earth Spoiler, Fluff and Angst, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWithSunglasses/pseuds/WolfyWithSunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack talks to Ianto after a little incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I apologize for the typos.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'll give you two some privacy." Owen said a bit awkwardly. "And don't shag on my bench!" He left them alone, quietly muttering while hurrying up the stairs and out of earshot.

Ianto poked at the bandage Owen had wrapped around his forearm. He and Jack had been out weevil hunting. It had gotten out of hand quickly after they had surrounded it by a local warehouse. Apparently this Weevil wasn't as easy to trick as Janet.

"Can you stop?" Jack asked, breaking the ice. He stood a bit away from the bench, with crossed arms, and a serious expression showing on his face.

"Doing my job, sir?" Ianto asked, irritation seeping into his voice. 

Jack gave him an annoyed look. "'Saving' me or whatever you want to call it!" His eyes softened. "You do know I can come back to life."

"Jack." Ianto said. 

"What you did Ianto Jones was stupid, you could have gotten yourself killed."

"You could as well!" Ianto defended. 

"But I would've come back! With you jumping in front of me... I don't want to lose you." They looked into each other eyes. 

"I don't want to lose you either Jack." 

"You won't." 

"That doesn't mean it hurts less." Ianto swallowed and avoided his eyes. "You'll come back, great. But it hurts you and it hurts me. I hate seeing you die. Death is something you go into alone. I don't want you to face death when you don't have to." 

"By sacrificing yourself." Jack said. 

"If that is what I have to do, gladly." Ianto said determined and stood up from the bench, flinching a bit from the pain in his arm. "Sir." 

"Well, I want you to stop." 

"I can't." 

"Why can't you just do as I say?" Jack asked. He wanted to be angry, to sound angry. But he just felt helpless. 

"I already answered that question, sir." Ianto said. "Now, I'd rather go back to my job and see to that Gwen doesn't ruin the coffee machine, again." 

Jack took a step forward, towards Ianto, whom avoided eye contact. "Why?" 

Ianto clenched his hands into fists. His breath became shaky as if he tried to hold himself calm. "I... Jack. I don't want to say it." 

Jack let his unasked question hang in the air. He searched for Ianto's beautiful eyes which he... Which he held dear. When he finally caught them he tried his best to hold them there. Ianto's eyes stung with tears. 

"If I told you... You would just... I... I love you Jack. You happy?" 

Jack's eyes widened. 

"You know why I never told you? Because I know this." Ianto held up his hands. "Because this will never work. Because I'm not important enough, because I'm not the bloody Doctor!" 

"Shit, Ianto. You're important!" Jack shouted back. Ianto stared at him in disbelief. 

"Of course I care for the Doctor, but he isn't... It's not like that anymore." 

"But... But you left with him!" Ianto said back, silently cursing the crack in his voice.

"And I couldn't wait to get back, to see you, kiss you.... To hold you." Jack shook as he spoke, trying to get Ianto back to him, to get his eyes to trust him. "There... I'm scared."  
Ianto searched his eyes. "I'm scared Ianto. I'm scared of losing yet another person. That is why I... Ianto. I've lost so many, I don't want to lose another one just because he refuses to do as I say!" Jack took yet another step closer to Ianto. "I'm scared of losing you because I..." 

"Don't." Ianto interrupted. His breath shaky. "Don't just say it to make me feel better. Don't lie to yourself. It's fine." 

"No." Jack took Ianto's head in between his hands. His cheeks were flushed and he was trembling. "I don't lie about this. I never say this often. Because, there aren't many people I have felt this way towards. I love you Ianto Jones." He placed his forehead against Ianto's and met his eyes. Seconds or perhaps hours went by. He kissed Ianto's forehead.  
"I should've cherished you more when I had the chance Jones. Ianto Jones." Jack said smiling softly. He stood still as his surroundings disappeared.  
Ianto vanished. 

Now he was alone and an empty feeling filled his chest. He wiped away some tears before turning around to face the alien he knew quite well. It looked like a bee, just that it was too big and pink. "I take credits." 

Jack went through his pocket and fished up some credits.  
The bee gave him a smile. "Now Boe, another round next year as well?"


End file.
